juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2015 Qualifikation 13 25 - Johnny Diggson (prod. by Digital Drama Beatpaket)
Beschreibung FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/johnnydiggson LYRICS: blitzlichtgewitter und teppich in rot, gibt es ein' spitter mit besserem flow? ich bin mir sicher die anderen rapper wollen hier nichtmehr mitmachen, stellen sich tot du willst meine klasse erreichen, sag hör mal spinnst du? eher noch erreichst du die klasse aus diesem germanwingsflug ich fick n haufen sluts, laskah dagegen wixxt seines pimmis haut ganz ab, auf cindy aus marzahn ey mach mal kein scheiß, gib mir mal den fettsack damit ich ihn erstmal ausscheiden lass, tja, obwohl er in einer niemals gesteckt hat witzig wie ihr bitches auf hart macht der einzige den eurer quali disst ist digital drama aber so hart wie ihr die beats von ihm disst, wirkt spongies runde gegen gio als wenn sie n fuckin liebeslied ist fuck wie ne kuschelrock CD, so eine wie sie diverse Mutter voll bequem laufen lässt, wenn sie am busbahnhof ein bläst die nutte fragt eyo was geht - kann ich dir sagen.. aber sag du mir zuerst eyo was geht - dich das an bitch lass die spiele beginnen, jeder kriegt was er verdient hat wir sind im selben turnier, doch ihr seid nicht in meiner liga ihr seid unfassbar weit davon entfernt wie johnny zu sein... HOOK: und nach nem battle seid ihr so krass entstellt, fragt opa nach geld johnny hat die ganze kohle gesafed -gib das mal her, andern nützt das geld mehr- draufgeschissen ich bin sowasvon, sowasvon fame du willst essen und kippen holen oder die tabletten gegen depressionen sagst dir: kugel - kopf und tot, du bist obdachlos und ich bin sowasvon, sowasvon, sowasvon, sowasvon fuck sieht der elendig aus, hat noch niemals sein penis gebraucht eher kommt liont ins jbb als laskah in einer lebenden frau guck mal die fresse an, ey niemals bro.. rapper haben viele hoes.. doch dich will keine bitch, du wärst der letzte mann wien libero asiate, ching chang chung, sushi, hoda, reis ying und yang, kawasaki.. dein cock ist klein und draufgeschissen wie oft du das selbst erzählt hast, der gag ist mies denn der bleibt ein leben lang klein wien malteser oder von jackass wee mann alle wollen plötzlich hurensohn sein, seit thorben bruns, ist euer traumberuf der lude von mum ihr seid dämliche faggs, guck, wie ich die bitch ohne geld bums ich bin johnny - ich seid ehrenlos (eren los) wie derdiyoks exclub jeder kriegt was er verdient hat wir sind im selben turnier, doch ihr seid nicht in meiner liga ihr seid unfassbar weit davon entfernt wie johnny zu sein... HOOK: und nach nem battle seid ihr so krass entstellt, fragt opa nach geld johnny hat die ganze kohle gesafed -gib das mal her, andern nützt das geld mehr- draufgeschissen ich bin sowasvon, sowasvon fame du willst essen und kippen holen oder die tabletten gegen depressionen sagst dir: kugel - kopf und tot, du bist obdachlos und ich bin sowasvon, sowasvon, sowasvon, sowasvon fame Kategorie:Videos